Image-free mine
An image-free mine is a list of links kept inside a spoiler that link to all the pets in your keep that you do not mind others clicking. This has many advantages over a traditional image-laden "gold mine" such as... * Faster loading times * Much easier to control the number of pets clicked * Much faster pet clicking * Easier pet clicking * The ability to quickly click and entire keep without hitting any frozens This may take awhile, but is worth it as you can click your own pets daily for gold! It also will attract more people to your keep for fast money and faster growing babies for you. Generally an image-free mine will have rows of 40 creatures as 40 is the maximum number of tabs firefox can safely open at once. If your mine has more than 40 creatures per row, be sure to mention at the top of your mine how many creatures you have per row. How to make an Image-free Mine Go into your keep. Open up each unfrozen pet you do not mind others clicking in a new tab. Count the rough number of pets as you open each tab and write it down. Open a new window. Go to "edit about me" under your profile settings. Cut and paste the code in this article times the number of pets you write down. Go to you other window with the pet tabs open. Highlight the address of the first pet and hit control+X. Close that tab! Go to your "about me" window and paste in your pet url after the = sign in the first code block. Go back to your pet tabs window. Highlight the address of the first pet and hit control+X. Close that tab! Go to your "about me" window and paste in your pet url after the = sign in the first code block. Repeat until all done. Alternate Method (Word + Excel) Use "Embed Multiple" to get the codes of all the creatures you don't mind others clicking. Paste into Word. Use "find and replace" to change img to ~ and /img to * Copy and paste all to Excel (or other spreadsheet program) Remove the columns containing the ~ and * symbols Replace the content of the image address column with X Updating your image-free keep Go back into your about me page and add new codes whenever you... * Catch a new SB creature * Breed a new creature * Buy a new unfrozen creature to add to your keep If you keep up with this keeping your image-free keep updated will be a snap! =Image Free Mine Links= Do not list individual mines here! *Lamoxlamae's Image Free Mine Listing- free coded list of image free mines! *Code for making Image free Keeps (scroll down on page) *Add your Keep to Lamoxlamae's Image Free Mine List *Image Free Mine discussion Mine Making Services These may or may not cost gold. You can always opt to do it yourself, too! *Devilcrest's Mine Shop - 1 gold per pet, extra fees apply if there's more than 10 frozen creatures. *Sssasha's Free Mines - Free, but has a long waiting list